


mornings with you

by xuxitaeee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxitaeee/pseuds/xuxitaeee
Summary: domestic life mornings with mark, xuxi, and bella the puppy.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	mornings with you

**Author's Note:**

> hihi sorry for mistakesnin grammar ig? i wrote this in one sitting in like 40 mins so ig its....bad. but i did it! hope you like it! 
> 
> also i made this in a twt thread [here!](https://twitter.com/younghosmoon/status/1315301016120647681?s=20)  
> if you like the format better!

xuxi loves mornings, he always had. it makes his running brain rest for a bit, slipping in and out of dreamland. but now its a million times better with mark. he loves the comfort of marks chest, the little kisses on his head, the arm that wraps lovingly around his waist, /everything/. he loves everything mark does.

they usually wake up tangled with each other, xuxis eyelashes tickling marks neck, cuddling around and giving little kisses everywhere available until mark has to remind him that its time to work. 

but today, he woke up with tickling wetness on his cheeks and hushed shouting. 

"bella! stop! youre gonna wake xuxi up! c'mon! stop bella stop!"

so the first thing in the morning he saw when he opened his eyes is mark trying to get bella of his  
tummy and stop licking his cheeks. mark whines and struggles with bella for a few more seconds, until he realized that his boyfriend is awake.

"look bella! now hes awake! its your fault! blame her xuxi!"

xuxi just giggles and pulls mark down back to lay down  
from where he was sitting beside him and kisses his forehead. 

"its okay, lets just cuddle her, then maybe breakfast"

and bella is already positioning herself between mark and xuxi. 

xuxi never thought his mornings would be more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!


End file.
